


Three Men and Two Boys

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Xata'ac and Lenn'ek would like to have a puppy and two little brothers. Sequel to 'Three men and two babies.'





	Three Men and Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This story contents graphic m/m/m rough hot sex. Fantasy play: Master/slave; BDSM and rape (in part 2) and kink sex (in part 3). Please, if this kind of thing offends you, DO NOT read it. Language.  


* * *

O'Neill's place, in the evening

Daniel flattened himself on the ground to avoid the Jaffa's shot and then crawled on the grass to reach O'Neill, sprawled on his back beside a bush. He swore. The colonel had been hit. A large wet circle drenched the front of his tee shirt. The archaeologist knelt at his lover's side, his hand automatically reaching for the pulse at the older man's neck. He breathed an audible sigh of relief as he felt it bounding under his fingers. 

He stroked O'Neill's cheek and said, 

"Jack! Open your eyes, please! Talk to me before..." he felt his throat squeeze with horror. His mate was going to die and he too would soon be dead.

O'Neill slowly opened his eyes and he saw Daniel's pale and anguished face over him. 

"Dan... ny. I love you... Don't stay here... they will kill you... Live Danny... Always love you." 

Daniel shook his head and said, 

"I'm staying! I don't want to leave you. I'm going to die at your side."

Suddenly the two Jaffas moved towards him, holding their... water pistol and they both fired. His tee shirt soaked Daniel let out a groan and collapsed on the ground. He lay still, unmoving.

Lenn'ek turned towards his brother Xata'ac and said to him, 

"The Tau'ri are dead. But Teal'c escaped!"

Xata'ac nodded his head, 

"We'll kill him when he comes back home with the groceries."

Daniel opened his eyes and sat on the grass imitated a couple of seconds later by O'Neill. 

"Okay, boys, it's time to have your shower and then we'll have dinner. Wait for me before running the water!"

The two boys run towards the house, splashing each other with the water pistol, crying, 

"Me first!" 

"No, me!"

Daniel helped his lover to stand and then wrapped his arms around his waist, lust shining in his blue eyes, 

"Let me get the boys showered then we'll play together."

"I'm looking forward to it."

They kissed lovingly.

* * *

Later in O'Neill's bedroom

The archaeologist looked down at the man kneeling at his feet, his head bowed in respect for his master, waiting for his orders, and felt a rush of power. Jack was his sex slave. He could do everything to the man; order the SG-1 leader to do anything to him and the colonel would comply eagerly. O'Neill was naked, his hands were cuffed in front of him with a Velcro strap and he had a leather collar around his neck, a symbol of his status of slave. 

He nodded with appreciation and then asked, 

"Do you remember the rules of the game slave Jack? Rule number one. You're not permitted to speak until spoken to or given the right to speak."

"Yes, My Master."

"Rule number two. You're my property, my possession, and I can take you any way I want. Understood, slave?"

"Yes, My Master."

"Good! Rule number three. You will address me as 'Master' or 'Sir', never Daniel or Danny."

"Yes, My Master."

"Good! Rule number four. You have no name other than 'slave' or 'sex slave' or 'pet'."

"Yes, My Master."

"Good! Rule number five. From now on, if you have something to ask me you will prostrate yourself in front of me like a humble servant. Do you understand, slave?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Stand up, slave!" 

O'Neill stood up and lowered his eyes respectfully. Daniel gently stroked his cheek. He kissed the other man on his lips then moved back a little. 

"And, finally... let me tell you that I love you, I love you so very much, I love you more than anything in the world."

The colonel beamed. 

"I love you too, My Master."

Daniel sank to his knees between O'Neill's legs and gazed at his huge and leaking erection level with his navel. He licked his lips greedily sending a thrill through the colonel making his cock twitch and harden even more. Daniel reached forward and, keeping his eyes locked with his partner, took hold of the older man's throbbing length, touched it to his lips and licked the tip, which was sticky with pre-cum. Then he drew his tongue across the USAF officer's throbbing cock. The graying man clenched his eyes shut and moved his hips up, trying to recapture the wonderful sensation but the linguist gripped his partner's hips with his hands, holding him down firmly immobile. 

"Did I grant you permission to move, slave?" he then groaned. 

O'Neill shook his head, 

"No My Master," he breathed, "Please forgive me Master. It's hard for me to master myself."

Daniel frowned, 

"I know that slave. You'll be punished tonight. I will ram a dildo inside you instead of my pretty cock. Now be still, if you don't want to be punished more severely."

Someone suddenly knocked at the door. Daniel stood up then opened it a little to see who was in the threshold. When he saw Teal'c holding two bags filled with groceries he opened it and the Jaffa entered the living room. He immediately noticed O'Neill standing beside the couch, half naked, his hands handcuffed. He headed towards his lover and once behind the colonel, cupped his taut buttocks possessively before nuzzling the nape of the human's neck savoring his male scent. "You are playing 'Master and sex slave' DanielJackson," he noticed, running a finger up and down O'Neill's cleft. "May I join you?"

The archaeologist nodded embarrassed, 

"Of course, Teal'c. I'm very sorry, I should have waited for you to arrive, but I really wanted to make love to Jack."

The Jaffa nodded his head in his turn, 

"Do not be sorry DanielJackson. You have the right to have pleasure with O'Neill when I am absent."

Daniel smiled,

"I know. Now Teal'c you're going to help me. Hold Jack still while I suck him."

Teal'c nodded then he grabbed O'Neill's arms and held him tightly against him in a firm grip. Daniel knelt in front of 'his slave' again then in one swift motion he took the other man's penis into his mouth and down his throat. Then he slid it out and in with minimal effort while still working it with his tongue, showing off his expertise. O'Neill moaned as blood rushed to his groin and a shudder of delight rolled over him. As he swirled his tongue around the rock hard cock in his mouth, and his lover got louder, Daniel could feel himself getting even harder. He pulled down the zipper of his pants, freeing the erection within and after that groaned with pain. His shaft was aching, hot, stabbing him with need, and after too short a time he had to move. He licked, kissed and nipped his way up the naked and sweaty body of his mate, and then putting arms around the older man he caressed his rounded ass with slow hands, before running fingers down the crevasse between O'Neill's cheeks. The colonel sucked in air as Daniel's fingers brushed over his most intimate spot and he shifted slightly unable to keep still. 

Daniel frowned angrily, 

"You moved! You're going to be punished Jack! Teal'c is going to fuck you dry!"

O'Neill lowered his eyes and murmured, 

"I'm sorry." He then shivered with both fear and delight when he heard the sound of another zipper being unzipped. Teal'c, his other lover was going to split him open with his huge penis, ramming inside him until he was overwhelmed by both pain and pleasure and lost consciousness... He gasped when large warm hands skimmed over his buttocks and then something long, hard, and hot was rubbed against the cleft. Teal'c pushed O'Neill towards the big table then he made him bend over. The Jaffa coated his massive erection with saliva then with no preparation at all, pressed himself inside. The colonel let out a strangled cry and tried to fight, but Daniel's hands grabbed him and held him still. He felt the pain of raw penetration. He tried to pull away, twisting his body, which only seemed to make the pain worse. 

Tensing his body Teal'c lunged forward ripping a scream from the older human. He had just buried himself almost half way in O'Neill's body on the first thrust. Then, he pulled back slightly and thrust again and found himself buried completely inside his mate. After that the Jaffa started to move in and out, blood lubricating the channel. White hot pain shot through O'Neill's body as the big man rammed into his unprepared body. He had expected pain but this was pure agony. He felt the blood began to flow down his thigh. He tried to move away from the source of the pain, but Daniel held him firmly in place. Teal'c adjusted the angle to hit his lover's prostate with each thrust and paced until O'Neill's screams became less and less until they were no more than grunts, until he felt the other man begin to relax and move against him. 

Teal'c suddenly withdrew, eliciting a growl of loss from O'Neill, rolled him on his back then leaned down and kissed the man sweetly, arranging his legs over his shoulders, rolling him forward. The Jaffa centered his cock against his lover's entrance and thrust forward with all his length. As his prostate was again caressed under the new angle, the older human howled and grasped the Jaffa's arms in a strong grip. 

The big black man said, 

"It is even better like this, is it not O'Neill? And it is going to get even better. DanielJackson, if you want to take O'Neill in your mouth, you may do so."

Daniel joined the two men, leant forward and ran his tongue all the way along the underside of the shaft. O'Neill shuddered, his lover's tongue felt so good, licking up and down, but it wasn't as intense as the sensation of Teal'c ramming his huge penis inside of him. He cried out as the Jaffa, gripping his tanned skin, increased his rhythm and force. Soon Teal'c was fairly pounding inside his lover. He knew he was close to falling over the edge. The archaeologist licked at the hard shaft one more time before taking it into his mouth. He hummed with pleasure. His lover tasted good. He relaxed his throat-muscles, allowing O'Neill's entire length into his mouth. The linguist sucked hard as he moved up and down the rock hard shaft, he brought his hand into the action, sliding hand and mouth together with increasing pressure. Suddenly, O'Neill arched his back, stiffened, let out a low growl and exploded, filling Daniel's mouth. The younger man sucked his lover eagerly making certain to swallow every last drop of sperm that spurted out of the colonel. The soft walls of the hot passage clamped down on Teal'c, pulling his climax from his body. The Jaffa suddenly slammed brutally into his lover and came uttering a feral cry. When the linguist felt O'Neill's member soften in his mouth, he gently released it and licked his lips thoroughly, being careful not to miss one tiny bit of his lover's seed. Teal'c pulled out and grimaced when he saw the blood covering his penis and stomach. 

He helped O'Neill to stand, kissed his lover on his lips then said, 

"Do not worry O'Neill, I will take care of you," and then he lifted the colonel into his arms. He lay him down on the couch, on his stomach, removed the Velcro strap binding his wrists and after that headed towards the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit. 

O'Neill lay there, unmoving, except for the violent tremors which racked his body. He was exhausted and his whole body was numb with both pain and pleasure. Daniel sat beside him on a cushion then carefully examined the other man's dilated and bloodied anus. He suddenly heard the boys squabbling and ran into the corridor. He hurried to make himself presentable, then had just the time to wrap O'Neill with the lap robe placed on the backrest of the couch before Xata'ac and Lenn'ek rushed in the room. 

Daniel glared at his son and O'Neill's, and groaned, 

"What are you two doing here? You should be asleep in bed. You have school tomorrow!"

Lenn'ek brandished his stuffy rabbit, pointing at his left eye hanging at the end of a thread. 

"Xat has pulled Bobo's eye out!"

Xata'ac looked up at his father, shook his blond head and said, 

"It's not my fault daddy, it was an accident!"

The dark-haired by groaned, 

"Liar! You did it because..." his voice chocked in his throat when he noticed his father sprawled on the couch, his eyes closed, covered with a blanket. "Daddy?"

Daniel placed a comforting hand on the 6 years boy, 

"Don't be afraid Len, he's fine; he's simply asleep."

Teal'c entered the room holding the first aid kit and hurried to hide it behind his back when he saw the two boys. He didn't want to frighten them. 

"Xata'ac, Lenn'ek, what are you doing here? You should be in your beds, sleeping. Go back to your bedroom, at once."

Xata'ac obeyed his father and immediately left the room. Lenn'ek still holding Bobo moved towards his father and was reassured when he heard him snoring lightly. Daniel stroked the boy's curled hair then knelt beside him. 

"He's all right, you see? Your daddy is just very tired." He took the stuffy rabbit from Lenn'ek hand, "Do you want me to 'repair' Bobo?"

Lenn'ek nodded his head, 

"Yes, please Danny." Daniel smiled, 

"Okay, go back to bed and I'll bring Bobo back to you in a little while."

The boy grinned then left the living room. Daniel sat again on the couch beside O'Neill and Teal'c opened the first aid kit. The Jaffa removed the blanket covering the colonel then started to look after his lover. Daniel stood up and headed towards the chest of drawers to take a bobbin of thread and a needle to repair Bobo.

* * *

Lenn'ek was sleeping soundly when Daniel sat on the edge of the boy's bed. He settled the repaired stuffed rabbit close to Len's head, on the pillow then he kissed him on his forehead, 

"Sleep well Len." He then kissed his son's forehead, whispered, "Good night, Xat," then he quietly turned and left the room. After that he joined the Jaffa and O'Neill in the living room.

O'Neill moaned with bliss as Teal'c poured the cool liquid inside his abused rectum. He knew it was a rapid cicatrizing remedy. In less than 24 hours he'd be fine again. 

"Thank you Teal'c, but next time, I'll be the one ramming into your unprepared body."

The Jaffa nodded, 

"With great pleasure O'Neill. Now let me assist you to bed."

Daniel too helped O'Neill to stand and walk towards the bedroom the three lovers shared. The colonel utterly boneless slumped onto the large bed the linguist had just opened, moaning with pleasure as he felt the coolness of the sheet beneath him. He was falling asleep again when his two lovers snuggled up to him. He purred, loving to be sandwiched between the other men. Daniel ran his fingers through the gray hair, massaging his lover's scalp, causing him to let out tiny sounds of pleasure. Then he kissed his lover's throat whilst his right hand roamed across O'Neill's back. Teal'c moved backward until he reached the end of the bed then began to lick the older human's buttocks. His lover's ministrations awakened the colonel's arousal and he groaned, 

"Old man here. Need to sleep. Have a mission tomorrow boys. Good night."

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a frustrated look then the linguist said, 

"You're right. We should let you sleep." O'Neill sighed then fell fast asleep. Teal'c said, 

"I am not tired DanielJackson." 

Daniel had a lustful grin, 

"Me neither. I want you to fuck me. Let's do it in the garage, okay?"

The Jaffa nodded, 

"In the garage, I agree."

* * *

Later, in the bedroom

Lenn'ek opened the door of his 'parents' bedroom and thanks to the light in the corridor he noticed that his father was alone in the large bed. Holding Bobo tightly against him he quietly joined the older man. Sat Indian style on the mattress he shook his father's arm until the colonel half opened his eyes and growled like a bear. 

Seeing his son beside him, O'Neill was immediately alarmed and raised himself on his elbows, 

"Len, are you all right? What is it? Did you have a nightmare?"

The boy shook his head and said, 

"No, daddy, Xat and I would like to have a puppy and two little brothers."

O'Neill sat on the mattress, smiled and asked, 

"Did your brother feel the same?"

Lenn'ek nodded his head, 

"Yes daddy."

"For the puppy, it's okay, son, but for the two little brothers... I'm sorry Len, but I can't have children... anymore. You remembered what happened on that planet? A god made me pregnant, and I gave birth to you." he smiled broadly at that precious and extraordinary souvenir, "The happiest moment in my life... and without that god's help, Teal'c and I can't have any more children."

Len nodded his head again, 

"Then, Danny, Teal'c and you have to go back to that planet. Teal'c will make love to Danny and to you, then ask the god to make you pregnant again. Please, daddy..."

O'Neill looked at his son in wonder. He was only 6 years old and yet was so mature for his age. Teal'c's heritage, he thought. Jaffa children mature early so they can be trained as warriors as soon as possible. He smiled again and said, 

"I'm sorry, it's impossible Len. SG-1 can go on a planet for personal reasons." 

Len didn't lose heart, 

"But you could tell Uncle George that Danny needs to complete his research there..."

The colonel chuckled, 

"It's a good idea Len, but I'm going to have to talk about this to Teal'c and Danny, and if they agree, then we might let you talk about this to Uncle George. Perhaps he will allow us to go back to the planet if you tell him that you and Xat want brothers."

The boy nodded his head again, 

"Okay, could you take me to the SGC tomorrow morning?"

O'Neill smiled again, 

"Yes, now go back to bed little warrior."

Len let out a cry of joy, kissed his father on his cheek then left the bedroom in a flash.

* * *

SGC, Hammonds' office, the next morning

George Hammond was a real softie of a man and couldn't refuse anything when it came to children... especially when they looked up at him with puppy eyes. So he said to Len, 

"Normally, I don't send SG teams to planets for personal reasons, but I'm going to make an exception for you son. SG-1 will leave as soon as possible."

Lenn'ek let out a "Yippee!" then he threw himself against the general's legs to thank him.

Daniel glanced at Jack and Teal'c standing beside him side by side and noticed the Jaffa's possessive hand moving up and down his beloved colonel's lower back. He grinned. [Lots of sex ahead!] He thought, dreaming to be fucked hard and deep by the big Jaffa and sucked by Jack at the same time. His sex thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Jack suddenly clapped on his shoulder. 

"Hmm? Yes?"

The colonel grinned, 

"Let's get what we need Danny. We have a new mission. Give Xat and Len two little brothers."

* * *

Later on P2X-4444

O'Neill was the last to appear on the platform and immediately noticed that his male companions had already started to remove their clothes. The archaeologist said, 

"You remember Jack? To be naked is the only way to be accepted among the people living on this planet, to be able to discover their language and their culture."

O'Neill nodded his head, 

"Of course I remember."

Teal'c was the first to be naked and he helped the others to undress. Daniel pushed Jack back against the stargate and kissed him hungrily, possessively whilst allowing his hands to roam over his lover's hips. O'Neill slid his arms around the other man's waist and opened his mouth so that Daniel could deepen the kiss. The linguist cupped his lover's face and gently pushed his tongue past his lips, seeking the SG-1 leader's tongue. He then slowly started to run his own tongue over O'Neill's. The colonel licked and sucked the young man's tongue, purring with pleasure. Daniel suddenly broke the kiss, moved further down, leaned forward and ran his tongue around the head of his mate's penis, sliding it up and down, farther into his mouth. The USAF officer closed his eyes in pure pleasure and gave himself over to the scientist's care. He jumped a bit when Daniel's finger brushed against his anus. 

"I want you inside me, Danny," O'Neill said, trembling with need. "Make love to me, please." Daniel shook his head, 

"Later Jack. For now I want to suck you"

"Suck me, yes, please."

The colonel jumped when Daniel rubbed his nipples with his cold thumbs. He groaned when the archeologist began to run his fingers along his hardening shaft. Daniel swirled his finger round the head of the older man's penis, then wrapped his hand around and could feel the pulsing. O'Neill started to rock his hips as the linguist worked his hand up and down the member, pumping harder and faster. The throbbing member was soon rock hard and Daniel sank to his knees. He flicked his tongue out to touch the head of the other man's cock, sticky with pre-cum. He licked it clean, groaning with pleasure. O'Neill closed his eyes, a blissful smile on his lips as Daniel's tongue danced along his length. He gasped when his lover took the head of his straining shaft in his mouth and sucked, hard. He yelled when his mate deep throated his cock and sucked hard once more. O'Neill bucked his hips involuntarily and Daniel grasped his hips to immobilize him. The vampire gave small licks to the seeping tip and began to bob his head up and down on the hot and thick penis. The colonel moaned, was shaken by spasms and stiffened. Both he and Daniel knew he was close to coming. The archaeologist sucked hard once more and O'Neill exploded with a feral cry into his lover's mouth. The younger man swallowed the sperm eagerly, delighted, until the last drop, then he placed a soft kiss on the lips of his beloved Jack. 

"Mmmm... that was very good!" Daniel said to O'Neill who was panting, sweating, feeling drained.

"I feel drained." The colonel breathed.

Daniel grinned, 

"You are Jack, of your semen. Now, let's go to the village! I want to fuck you!"

* * *

In a hut of the natives village, later

O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c were greeted by the leader of the natives, happy to see them back in the village and then they were directed towards a small guest hut located on the edge of the village near a group of high trees. As soon as Daniel was inside the hut, he spotted a plaited rush mattress and grabbing O'Neill's wrist, said, 

"Lay on your back on the mat here, at my feet, and be ready for me."

O'Neill complied happily. Daniel picked up a bowl filled with some kind of grease, which was near his mat then knelt down between O'Neill's open legs and with his fingers began to tease his tight opening. He was suddenly being lifted up and soon felt first one than right after two slicked fingers gently insert themselves inside him, stretching, teasing and expanding him in preparation. Unconsciously, the older man began moving his hips as his lover's fingers prodded him open and his muscles started to relax. Daniel then pulled a pillow under his partner's hips, spreading his legs a little wider and then put lubricant on his own throbbing penis. Positioning himself at his lover's entrance, he pulled O'Neill's legs up over his shoulders and gently began to push in. A small cry of pain escaped from the older man when the thick crown passed through the tight ring of muscle. The colonel arched on the mat and grasped Daniel's wrists, feeling the burning shaft slowly slide inside him inch by inch. He relaxed as much as possible, and as soon as his lover brushed his prostate he thrust back against the rock hard penis in his ass, impaling himself even more. He uttered a low groan as he was filled completely, and his whole body trembled. 

Daniel started long, slow and gentle thrusts, watching his mate's ecstatic face as he rubbed against his hot flesh with his shaft, hearing his sighs, moans, and grunts, very pleased to make him contented. Little by little the archaeologist accelerated his pace and started slamming into the colonel, hitting his prostate with each thrust. O'Neill's breath became ragged and the older man tilted his hips back up, grinding himself against his lover he was possessed by a lust demon. Daniel had to grasp his partner's hips to hold him in place. His movements became rough and erratic as he approached his climax, and he pounded into O'Neill fiercely, driven by primal lust and untamed desire. Suddenly he grabbed his lover's testicles and squeezed them brutally, bruising them, eliciting a strangled cry from O'Neill. Then he took the older man's blood- engorged shaft and squeezed it too roughly, causing the colonel to cry out with both pain and pleasure. 

O'Neill finally exploded into orgasm. His entire body began to shake with the intensity of the absolute pleasure rushing through him as his cock erupted, shooting hot strings of his semen across his partner's chest. His inner muscles clamped around Daniel's throbbing shaft in a series of contractions that immediately triggered the archaeologist's climax. As Daniel released and released inside his lover his face contorted in almost painful pleasure and he roared like a wild beast. He then bent over the colonel and crushed his lips to his in a feral kiss, and then he pulled out, his come leaking from the man's dilated anus. After that he made O'Neill roll on his stomach on the mattress. O'Neill, in full post-climax haze, didn't react or say anything. The only thing he became conscious of at that point was the feel of Teal'c's large, strong and calloused hands on his hips, and the feel of his other lover's steely length inside him; thrusting slowly at first helped by Daniel's semen, then faster and harder, in and out. Then he felt the Jaffa's hand encircle his softening erection, sliding up and down his penis, quickly building up to a slow and steady rhythm, keeping in tune with his thrusts. Angling his next thrust just right, Teal'c brushed against his lover's sweet spot making O'Neill moan and his penis hardened again. The Jaffa accelerated his pace even more, and the speed of his hand-job. O'Neill his head thrown back, had closed his eyes, intent on his own climax. He didn't feel the mat burning his knees and elbows. Teal'c deeply absorbed in the joining of his lover and he and the struggle for control over the demands of his body (he strongly desired to make love to O'Neill as long as possible) didn't feel too the plaited rush mattress hurt his knees.

But soon the Jaffa's thrusts and caresses became erratic. O'Neill his body stiffened in ecstasy was the first to come, spilling his seed over the mattress beneath him. Teal'c flung himself against his lover, once, twice, threw his head back and came and came and came with a choked cry. He continued to work his partner's erection till the colonel collapsed with exhaustion, then he collapsed onto O'Neill's back, pinning him on the ground with his weight and he lay like that, panting. 

Daniel rolled O'Neill on his back and watched him sleeping off his two orgasms fondly. 

"He's so cute when he's asleep," he said, "he looks so peaceful, so relaxed, so vulnerable..."

Teal'c nodded his head, 

"He is vulnerable Daniel. Everyone is vulnerable when asleep."

The linguist smiled amusingly, 

"That's the thought of the day!" Then the young man stroked the cheek of the big dark-skinned man. "Do you have any strength left to fuck me?"

Teal'c was going to answer 'yes' when he suddenly froze and kept silent hearing weapons staffs sounds. They were close. Daniel and his lover immediately took their zats. The archaeologist shook O'Neill's shoulder trying to wake his mate but the colonel was drained of his seed and energy and was dead to the world. Teal'c took the risk to glance outside the hut and noticed about twenty heavily armed Jaffa encircling the natives in the center of the village. He went back into the hut and said, "We should go out of here before the Jaffas came here Daniel." He then collected their clothes and equipment.

Daniel nodded his head, hoisted O'Neill's limp body on his shoulder and followed Teal'c outside, and then in the deep forest.

* * *

O'Neill woke up two hours later and was very surprised to find himself lying on the cold ground of a cavern. He raised himself on his elbows and noticed both Daniel and Teal'c, each holding a zat knelt side by side at the small entrance blocked with bushes. He joined them shortly after and alarmed asked the Jaffa, 

"What is it?"

Daniel suddenly placed his hand over the colonel's mouth and pointed to the patrol of Jaffa heading in their direction. The three lovers lay down on the ground and ceased to move. The four warriors stopped not very far from the entrance of the cavern but didn't notice it. Teal'c had hidden it well with thick thorny bushes he had collected from here and there. After a moment they resumed their patrol and continued on into the forest.

Daniel heaved a long sigh of relief then said, 

"The Jaffa turned up about two hours ago, when you were sleeping. We managed to leave the village discreetly."

O'Neill nodded his head, 

"And we're hiding in a cavern. Hmm... what happened to the natives?"

Teal'c said, 

"They are probably prisoners with no doubt. The Jaffa will use them as slaves."

"Do you think they are still on the planet? Or have the Jaffa already through the Stargate?"

"I do not know O'Neill." Teal'c frowned with curiosity. "Do you have the intention to free them O'Neill?"

The colonel nodded in his head. 

"Sure! I won't let the Jaffa transform them into slaves! But for that, I need help. I'm going to the Stargate to ask general Hammond to send us some assistance." Seeing Daniel's anguished look he added, "I'll be prudent, don't worry. Ex Special Ops here remember?" he kissed his lover on his nose then turned around to face Teal'c. "Stay here with Danny. Don't get caught, okay? I'll be back ASAP." He took the zat and the GDO Teal'c was holding out, smiled reassuringly to his two lovers and then exited the cavern painfully.

"Good luck Jack," Daniel breathed his heart squeezed with fear. O'Neill adroitly avoided the patrols of Jaffa then in less than an hour reached the Stargate. He had just dialed Earth, and sent the SG- 1 GDO code through the whirlpool when staff weapons blasts hit the circle of metal close to him. O'Neill was going to step through the curtain of blue energy when a blast hit him on his shoulder. He let out a strangled cry before blackening out and then collapsed heavily onto the platform.

* * *

SGC in the meantime

Lenn'ek sat Indian style on a bench along the wall and was admiring the soldiers practicing close combat on the big mattress that covered the ground, when Carter entered the training-room. The major smiled spotting the boy who was obviously fascinated by what he was watching. Len was indeed the son of Teal'c and O'Neill she thought, he would make a great warrior himself someday. 

The boy looked up at Carter when she approached him and asked her, 

"Could you teach me to fight like a soldier? " 

Carter nodded her head, 

"Yes I could, but I won't. But you are too young to fight like that yet Len, but I can teach you some basic Judo movements if you want I won't hurt you, I promise."

Len nodded his head, 

"All right. Where is Xat Sam?"

The major grinned and said, 

"He's with Janet in the infirmary. She's transforming him into a real little male nurse. I didn't know that your brother wanted to become a doctor of medicine besides being an archaeologist and a linguist like his father. " 

Len nodded his head again, 

"Xat is very intelligent, he will become whatever he wants to be and everyone will be very proud of him."

Carter detected a little envy and a lot of resignation in the boy's voice. [He thinks he's less intelligent than his brother and envies him, and he has resigned himself to a dull life next to Xat's sensational one. He's afraid that his parents will not be proud of him when he grows up. God! Poor boy!]. 

Your parents are very proud of you both and will always be so. You are very intelligent, because the colonel and Teal'c are very intelligent. They don't have the same interests as Daniel, but they are still as intelligent as him, and you are just as intelligent as your brother, believe me."

Len blinked twice, registering what Carter had just said to him then he grinned happily, 

"Is that true?" He asked.

The young woman nodded her head, 

"Yes it's true, Len. You are a tremendous boy!"

Suddenly the voice of general Hammond resounded in loudspeakers, 

"Major Carter to the control room as soon as possible." 

Carter got up and went to say something to the sergeant, who had been training the soldiers in close combat, and then she went away. Once left, the marine headed towards the boy and said to him, 

"Would you like me to teach you some basic Judo movements?"

Len let out a shout of enjoyment.

When Carter entered the control room she felt her heart squeezed in her chest with anguish. The general was very worried. 

"We have just received SG-1's signal but nobody's come through" Hammond said and then he added, "We've sent a MALP to see what's happening on P2X-4444. Before it was destroyed we were able to see many Jaffa in the area near the Stargate. It looks like the rest of SG-1 is in trouble."

Carter regained control of herself, 

"We must send a S&R team there, Sir. We have to return them to the SGC." 

Hammond nodded, 

"It would be necessary to get rid of the Jaffa Major, and seeing the number of them, that's going to be impossible. The planet has certainly been invaded. The colonel, Teal'c and Doctor Jackson are resourceful enough to find a way back home. I trust in them. Major, no word of this to the children naturally."

The major nodded her head, 

"Of course, sir."

* * *

Later on P2X-4444

O'Neill regained consciousness slowly, his arms stretched above his head. Shackles were around his wrists and he was suspended from the ceiling by chains, he could only stand on tiptoe. Immediately an excruciating pain exploded in his back and radiated through the nerve endings in his whole body. He screamed and screamed and kept on screaming as a numbness spread up his shoulder, arm and finally to his brain. He collapsed onto his bindings, vaguely aware of a shadow looming over him, in the brief moments before his consciousness fled. He came round hours later in almost complete darkness, in a hut weakly lit by a small fire. The white-hot pain had disappeared and had been replaced by a dull ache. He lay still, attempting to get his bearings, waiting until the blurred shapes in front of him began to take on recognizable images, before slowly lifting his head. The movement caused lights and pain to flare inside his head and he gritted his teeth, groaning at the nausea roiling in his gut. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them again as he heard and recognized the heavy metallic footsteps of Jaffa approaching. 

Several large men wearing heavy armor and black tattoos on their foreheads, stormed into the hut. Two of the Jaffa roughly released the prisoner from his chains, and then each took an arm. They spread their own legs wide to gain a steady stance. O'Neill found himself with two massive hands on his back and arms outstretched. Another Jaffa entered the room holding a dagger. This one had a golden tattoo on his forehead. He was holding the colonel's dog tags in his hand.

He had a cruel smile and said, 

"Colonel O'Neill, my name is Hopos. It's such a pleasure to have captured you. My Lord Ba'al will be very pleased to see you again. I informed him of your capture, and he will be here within two days. In the meantime he has ordered me to find out from you where the others: the Shol'va Teal'c, Doctor Jackson and Major Carter are hiding.... Ah! Yes, I almost forgot... As well as torture, My Lord has granted me permission to rape you, as a reward for your capture."

O'Neill felt the blood drain from his face and when his violator-to- be started to remove his armor, lust shining in his dark eyes, he struggled as much as he could with his hands chained to the post above his head, but found himself almost helpless against the combined power of two strong men. He felt himself being lifted in the air. Once he had removed his armor, the Jaffa fumbled with his fly to release himself from the confining fabric of his pants, and then played with the dark curls above his penis. His right hand moved down, closing around his long, narrow. Slowly, Hopos began to pump his own cock alternating gentle caresses with fast, almost rough movements until he was fully erect, never taking his eyes off his future victim, enjoying the fear he could read in his eyes. When he was close to orgasm, he squeezed his member firmly at the base, easing the urgent need for release.

"Ready, Tau-ri?" he asked, smirking.

O'Neill moaned, his mouth filled with the taste of bile as terror washed over him.

Hopos grabbed the human by his hips and pulled him closer, so that he held the prisoner's opening over his erect and waiting cock. He reached down and spread the Tau'ri's cheeks wide, spat in his hand and applied the saliva over the puckered opening, forcing a little inside with his thumbs. O'Neill's mind immediately went white with panic, feeling the fingers stretching and relaxing his anus. Deciding that was enough preparation the Jaffa lined up his cock and pressed on the ring of muscle. The colonel bucked wildly against the two soldiers holding him tightly. He howled when Hopos pressed harder, and then slipped inside. O'Neill twisted around trying to get loose as he felt himself lowered more, felt the man slip deeper inside him. 

"No! No! Noooo! Get off me, you bastard!" he cried out.

Hopos lunged forward impaling the human half way, his erect penis too large to be taken in one stroke by an almost undilated anus. O'Neill screamed in pain and tried to pull away from the white-hot pain but the Jaffa had grasped his hips firmly to make certain that he couldn't move. Ba'al's First Prime felt the muscles of the Tau'ri's anus tighten around him, trying to force him out and he almost came. Increasing his grip on the prisoner's hips he ensured that he couldn't pull away. O'Neill ceased his fight and started to sob as he finally accepted that his resistance was hopeless. The Jaffa felt the tight muscles unclench and groaned in victory. He pulled back a little and with another powerful thrust embedded himself completely inside the colonel. 

O'Neill howled in pure agony, white-hot pain shooting through his body as Hopos started rough thrusts into his unprepared body. He felt himself tearing as the massive Jaffa pulled almost completely out and then slammed back in hard, hitting his prostate with every rough stroke. The First Prime could see and feel rivulets of the Tau'ri's blood running freely down his legs, every in stroke causing another small gush to be released. He groaned with pleasure, the mixed scent of blood and sex was intoxicating.

The colonel's screams became less and less until they were no more than grunts. His body betrayed him: his penis was rigid, leaking with pre-cum. He was rapidly approaching his climax. Hopos pulled the human into his arms tighter, forcing him down further onto his engorged shaft. His rhythm increased and he pounded senselessly, stabbed fiercely into the soft flesh. He cried out as the vice-like passage clamped onto him one too many times. Orgasm pulsed and flamed through him. He cried out as he came, and shot his semen into the hot ass as he heard the Tau'ri let out a shuddering cry. O'Neill ejaculated, hard, spilling his seed across his violator's thickly muscled chest, bucking and shuddering against his rigid hips. Once the colonel was empty his head spun and his vision faded. He blacked out. 

The Jaffa withdrew and looked down at himself. He had blood and semen on him. He turned to the soldier standing in the doorway.

"Hezek! Find my sa'vars and tell them to prepare a bath for me! I need to be cleaned up."

The Jaffa nodded his head and left. Hopos inspected the human's dilated anus covered with blood and semen. He grinned and said, 

"I will be back soon human, and I will rape you again. But in the meantime... Torture him!" he ordered to the two guards framing the unconscious prisoner. I want to know where the others are." Then Ba'al's First Prime pulled his pants up and left the hut, both sated and contented.

* * *

Daniel retched. Hearing his lover's screams had made him sick. Teal'c came back behind the thick bushes where the young human and he had hidden for about half an hour and took the linguist in his arms to soothe him. Daniel started to cry and whispered, 

"It was Jack! I heard him scream Teal'c. They tortured him... Oh God!"

Teal'c heaved a long sigh and ill at ease said, 

"I saw Ba'al's First Prime. He probably had contacted his lord to tell him that he had captured O'Neill. We do not have much time to free him and leave this planet before Ba'al arrives in his mother ship because he will come here to have the pleasure of seeing O'Neill a prisoner."

Daniel nodded his head, 

"Do you have an idea?"

The Jaffa nodded his head, 

"I have, but it is risky. Let us attack two guards, then we will take their equipment and then transport O'Neill to the Stargate... If anyone tries to stop us, we will pretend that Lord Ba'al wants the prisoner to be sent to his own planet."

"Good idea."

* * *

Later

Daniel, wearing the helmet and armor of one of Ba'al's Jaffa and holding a staff weapon entered the hut first, immediately followed by Teal'c who was also dressed as a soldier and armed with a zat. He zatted' the two guards standing beside the prisoner twice to kill them and then zatted them again to make them vanish. Then they stared, shocked at the battered, bloodied, burnt and unmoving body of O'Neill, slumped against his bindings.

Daniel aghast breathed, 

"Oh my god, Jack!"

Teal'c growled like an angry bear.

Daniel moved towards his lover, his hand automatically reaching for the pulse point at the older man's neck. He breathed an audible sigh of relief as he felt the pulse bounding under his fingers. O'Neill moaned softly as he slowly regained consciousness. His body felt as though it were on fire. Movement was painful, and he could taste bile in the back of his throat. He took deep breaths, willing himself not to throw up. Flashes of color danced in front of his eyes, and his head was spinning. He tried to talk, but the words seemed to catch in his throat. He heard some words spoken, but understanding them seemed like too much effort. He was also aware of movement near him and the sound of someone fumbling with something. He managed to open his eyes. The blur above him wavered in and out of focus. Gradually it metamorphosed into Daniel's worried face. 

"I'm okay," he assured his two lovers, but when he tried to smile it pulled at his split lip and a fresh trickle of blood slid down his chin. 

Teal'c untied O'Neill and then laid him down on the floor. Daniel felt his stomach rebelling and had to place his hand over his mouth to refrain from vomiting. O'Neill's dark red blood and the black scorched skin emitted a horrifying smell. 

Daniel knelt beside the colonel, noticing the sweat-drenched pallor of O'Neill's face and the barely focused eyes. He reached his hand to his lover's, pressing it firmly in his. O'Neill closed his eyes; his face was screwed up in an expression of pain. His breath was coming in short, controlled puffs as he tried to breath through the pain, and his body was shaking visibly. He was unaware of his friends' worried focus on him. He opened his eyes again, to a very hazy world as he heard Daniel calling him, his voice soft. 

"We're going to take you home, Jack. Once there Janet will take care of you."

O'Neill didn't react. All he knew was that he was hot, and he hurt everywhere. His lips were dry and cracked, and his tongue felt like it was two sizes too big. He winced as he tried to move, his chest screaming with the movement of broken bone and torn muscle. Through a gray veil he saw Teal'c's silhouette and murmured: "I'm going... to die."

The Jaffa shook his head, 

"You are not going to die O'Neill." Then he carefully lifted his lover off the floor, cradling him in his arms as if he were a mere child, one arm under his knees and the other supporting his back. He focused intently on the man as a soft moan of pain escaped from between slightly parted lips. "

Daniel kissed his human lover on his temple, 

"Teal'c is right, you're not going to die Jack. Now let's go."

En route to the Stargate they met patrols, which largely ignored them but once in sight of the huge metallic circle they were stopped by a group of heavily armed Jaffa who were fiercely guarding it. The officer in charge ordered Daniel and Teal'c to open their helmets and tell him their mission. They knew that if they did as he ordered, they would be captured immediately. When Daniel and Teal'c didn't comply, the Jaffa pointed their staff weapons at them. 

"Open your helmets!" the Jaffa officer ordered. "Do it or you will be killed!" 

Daniel and Teal'c realized they were going to have to open their helmets - they had no choice if they wanted to stay alive and they could escape from their captors later - Suddenly a man wearing armor - or rather an entity surrounded by a golden light, materialized beside Daniel. The Jaffa both surprised and frightened moved back. 

"I am Kalaa, God of War!" the being announced. "You have hurt my people, treated them as slaves, and have taken their children to be hosts." He glanced at O'Neill, then at Daniel and finally at Teal'c. They had just opened their helmets as they did not want to be taken for hostile. The being continued speaking "And you have caused injury to friends of my people. For all of this, I pass sentence on all of you, and on all the invaders of my planet... You are all sentenced to death." Then the God's glowing light augmented and enlarged, enlarged, enlarged... causing the Jaffa and all their constructions and technology: weapons and ships to vanish. 

Daniel opened his eyes and gasped with surprise as he noticed that Teal'c, O'Neill and he were alone. He said, 

"Whoa!" then rushed towards the DHD to dial the coordinates of Earth.

* * *

Cheyenne Mountain, SGC, later

Daniel and Teal'c came through the wormhole and moved towards Hammond who was standing at the end of the ramp looking very worried. The general's eyes were wide open and his mouth gaped with horror as he took in the two men wearing Jaffa clothing and the limp form Teal'c was holding in his arms. The colonel was naked and covered with blood. 

"What happened to Colonel O'Neill and to you?" George Hammond asked to the archeologist.

"Lots of painful things General," Daniel answered.

Doctor Fraiser and a couple of male nurses pushing a gurney hurried towards the severely wounded man. After a quick medical exam the SGC CMO said, "

"Take Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary at once!" then she ordered her assistant to start medical analyses and treatments to be done as soon as possible and then following the male nurses and her patient, she left the gate room.

* * *

In the infirmary, two hours later

Major Carter bent towards her friend and CO, who was lying on one of the infirmary beds, and took his hand in his. It was very hot. O'Neill heavily sedated was sleeping soundly. She looked up at Janet Frasier and asked her: 

"How is he?"

The CMO sighed sadly. 

"He's out of danger Sam. But it will take time before he's to go on a mission. He was tortured and... raped and not only once."

Carter blanched, 

"Oh my god!"

Suddenly the door opened and Xata'ac and Lenn'ek entered the infirmary framed by Daniel and Teal'c. The two boys headed towards O'Neill and stopped close to the bed. They both looked at the sleeping man and were shocked to see wires and tubes to different machines, which buzzed and flashed, connected their father. His face was partially covered with bandages. The visible part was swollen and tinged with purple, blue, green and yellow. His head was bandaged. To help him breathe, a plastic tube had been pushed into his mouth and down his throat. He was so pale and breathed so slowly, almost imperceptibly, that he looked like a corpse. Lenn' ek let out a whine and tears rolled down on his cheeks, 

"He's going to die..."

Doctor Fraiser knelt in front of the boy, gave him a hug, then placed her hands on his shoulders and said, 

"He's not going to die Len. He'll recover. And as he's going to spend a lot of time home to feel better, I want you to take care of your daddy for me, all right? For now on, you're my assistant."

She noticed Xata'ac jealous glance and glared at him. Embarrassed he blushed and looked at his feet. 

Len nodded his head, 

"Okay..." he whispered. " Then he took his father's limp hand holding it gently, in his, he stroked it slowly up and down his cheek and said, "Xat and I we are very sorry daddy. What happened to you is our fault. We shouldn't have asked you to have two little brothers. Please forgive us." Then he cried against O'Neill's chest. 

Daniel took Len in his arms and said to him, 

"Neither of you are responsible for what happened to Jack. The Goa'uld did this to him, not you. So stop feeling guilty, okay?"

"But..."

"No buts, okay?"

"Okay Danny." 

O'Neill reluctantly opened his eyes. The blur above him wavered in and out of focus. Gradually it metamorphosed into Xata'ac's worried face. Then he registered that Lenn'ek was sobbing against his chest and started to stroke his son's hand with his thumb. 

Len lifted his head, smiled happily, wrapped his little arms around his father and said. 

"You're awake!"

The colonel nodded, stroked the boy's wet cheek then looked up at Janet Fraiser.

The CMO smiled and said, 

"You're out of danger colonel. But I'm going to keep you here for two weeks under observation, and then you can go home and recuperate. Len will take care of you. I've made him my assistant."

O'Neill grunted something then exhausted, he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Three weeks later

O'Neill's house

O'Neill, sprawled on a deckchair on comfortable cushions was watching Teal'c playing soccer with Xat and Len on the lawn at the far end of the garden when Daniel moved a chair beside him and then sat on it. The young man was simply clothed in a bathing suit - very short and tight fitting - and held a bottle of suntan oil. 

The colonel chuckled and then said, 

"Are you trying to seduce me Doctor Daniel "badly behaved" Jackson? 

Daniel poured a little of the oil onto the palm of his hand and then started to cover his lover's shoulders with it. 

"You're going to get sunstroke if you're not careful Jack. One needs to protect the skin when there is such a warm sun... especially someone who has scars here and there on his body... " He slid his hands downward and reached O'Neill's hairy chest. He let them roam across the muscular pectorals and brushed the nipples.

O'Neill moaned and breathed, 

"You are definitively seducing me Daniel, bad boy... Mmmm... go on."

Daniel snaked his oily hand toward Jack's groin, which he rubbed and was rewarded with a low growl. Aroused, he hurriedly pushed his lover's khaki shorts down to his knees then grasping the pulsing flesh in his hand, he enveloped the other man in his mouth, sucking gently on the shaft. He nipped delicately at the sac at the base, but then returned his attention to the head. He flicked his tongue over the delicate slit, and then deep-throated the other man. He heard O'Neill utter a strangled cry, felt him convulse, and hot fluid filled his mouth and throat. Daniel swallowed as much as he could take, but some of his lover's hot semen trickled out from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. He reached up to wipe it away, but O'Neill suddenly bent towards the archaeologist and kissed him, slowly licking away the remnants of his own seed from Daniel's mouth and chin. The younger man moaned loudly at that. The action was so erotic that he felt his penis quickly getting rock hard. 

He smiled mischievously and said, 

"You're all sticky Jack. Let me help clean you."

* * *

Later, in the bathroom

Once standing in the bathtub in front of Daniel, O'Neill gazed at his lover's fully erect penis for few seconds and his mouth watered at the sight. He knelt and then held the member still his fingers encircling the base of it and began to lick the penis quickly, enthusiastically, swirling his tongue around the firm, hot flesh. He then bent to take each of the balls, in turn, into his mouth. Daniel began purring as O'Neill concentrated on the tip, sucking it carefully, while his tongue dipped into the slit. 

Daniel arched, closed his eyes and said: 

"Aww! Jack! You're... aaah! It's so damned good! Oh yes! Yesssss! Faster Jack!"

O'Neill began sucking voraciously, his head moving back and forth, his free hand stroking the linguist's crotch. Daniel suddenly grabbed his lover by his temples with both hands, holding his head immobile and he then began thrusting into his mouth and throat hard and deep, as if it were a vagina. He rapidly climaxed and ejaculated with a feral growl into the older man's mouth. O'Neill swallowed the warm sperm then he licked the still hard member clean like a cat. Then he stood up and cried out and bit his lower lip hard when Daniel plunged his middle finger inside him and began to thrust, moving in circles to stretch and expand his anus. Suddenly terrified he let out a strangled cry and violently pushed the younger man away from him then cried out, 

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" on the verge of crying.

Daniel swore and blamed himself. Driven by lust he had completely forgotten that Jack was still traumatized by his recent ordeal, and had reacted very badly when Teal'c and he only brushed his anus. He sighed. It would take time before Jack could accept and digest what happened to him on P2X-4444. He moved towards his lover slowly, and softly said, 

"I'm sorry. Take it easy Jack, calm yourself, it's me, Danny. I won't touch you, I promise."

O'Neill pale lowered his eyes and breathed, 

"I'm sorry Danny... I'd like you to make love to me but... I was raped you know, and-and it's difficult to me to... to be touched there... and particularly horrible images are still poisoning my mind... "

Daniel planted soft kisses on the older man's cheek, and the colonel buried his face in his lover's shoulder. The linguist started to rock the older man to soothe him, and then he said, 

"Shhhh... you're safe here with me and Teal'c Jack. Nobody will ever hurt you that way or another, I we'll protect you."

O'Neill nodded, 

"I know. Danny?"

"Yes?"

The colonel sighed and said, 

"Perhaps if you used a... dildo... to fuck me, I could bare that... it's not a real penis... and later, perhaps I could be able to accept to be fucked by a real dick. What do you think?"

Daniel nodded his head, 

"It's a good idea Jack. Yes, it could work, if you're sure. Do you want me to try now? We have dildos in the bedside table. Tell me Jack, please, I want to help you."

O'Neill said 'yes'.

* * *

Later, in the bedroom

O'Neill glanced at the fake penis he had in his hand and then gave it back to Daniel. He nodded his head and his voice unsure he croaked, 

"Okay, do it Danny, please." Then he opened his legs as wide as possible, braced himself against the tiled wall and hollowed his back.

Daniel coated the red latex toy with a large amount of lube and after that he placed the head against his lover's tight opening. O'Neill let out a strangled moan but didn't moved back or say 'stop'. So, the younger man started to insert the dildo inside his lover. O'Neill cried out at how large the dildo was. He had the unpleasant feeling that the toy was ripping him in two. The pressure was unbearable and he cried, "Stop!" Daniel pulled the sex toy out and said, 

"Okay! Let's stop this. I don't want to hurt you."

O'Neill shook his head, 

"I want to try! Please Danny, do it again." 

Daniel frowned worryingly, "You're sure?"

"Yes."

Tears rolled down the colonel's hollow cheeks when Daniel pushed the dildo back in again, forcing his lover's anal walls to stretch uncomfortably. The archaeologist inserted the dildo into his lover with a series of short thrusts and pausing half way to give the older man time to adjust to the size. After a little while the colonel arched back against the sex toy half embedded in his ass wanting Daniel to fill him completely. Daniel then buried the red latex length inside O'Neill until the fake testicles contacted the other man's buttocks. O'Neill suddenly squirmed wildly as the head grazed his prostate. 

"It's okay! It's okay!" he said to reassure Daniel, ready to pull the dildo out a second time. "You've just made contact with my sweet spot. Please Danny, fuck me now."

Daniel then started a slow thrusting in and out, and looked at his partner smiling happily. O'Neill's eyes had rolled up, and his mouth hung open in a silent scream of torturous pleasure. Jack's face was contorted with pleasure and ecstasy. Daniel was incredibly aroused by what was happening in front of his eyes. He began to stroke along the length of his throbbing shaft, and then squeezed at the base to prevent himself from coming too soon. O'Neill suddenly convulsed, stiffened, and finally ejaculated, hard, spilling hot fluid over the tiles. Daniel withdrew the dildo from his lover's aching rectum and the colonel moaned in distress as his head spun and his vision faded. He collapsed to his knees in the bathtub, panting hard. He managed to get up on shaky legs an instant later and then said, 

"As you're still hard... fuck me Danny, fuck me please."

Daniel was both surprised and hesitant, 

"You're sure? I don't think you're ready for that yet."

O'Neill nodded his head, 

"I'm ready, please Danny."

The archaeologist nodded his head and asked, 

"Turn around Jack. I promise to be gentle with you."

O'Neill complied happily and braced his hands against the tiled wall. He bent a little and waited oh so excited. He gasped softly when his lover gently inserted first one, then two well-oiled fingers. He searched and found the prostate. As he stoked it the colonel almost collapsed his legs like jelly overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure. 

"I want you inside me Danny, now! Skip the intro!" Daniel took a moment to coat his erection with the lubricant then he put the tip of his penis against the eager quivering flesh that awaited him. He moaned and pushed slowly, then with more force, and even more and managed to engage half of his penis. He felt the blood beating in his cock and held still not to release his seed yet. O'Neill was tense so Daniel slid a hand between his thighs to stroke his penis, slowly then less slowly. The effect was almost immediate: the other man relaxed. The linguist saw and felt the buttocks slackening, weakening. Satisfied he still waited and then with one sharp thrust, he was inside. He grasped O'Neill by his hips and pulled him closer. He pulled back, almost to the edge; he paused, for just an instant and then buried himself again as deeply as he could. He began thrusting withdrawing and pushing back home with all of his length, his breathe short, watching his rock hard penis entering and retreating. He was very pleased and immensely relieved to hear his lover moan with pleasure continuously.

Daniel rocked Jack with deep full thrusts, the colonel jerking his buttocks back to meet the younger man's blood-engorged penis. He cried out hoarsely with every movement, with pure pleasure. The archaeologist continued to pump in and out of his lover. His strokes were long, slow, and lazy but soon his movements became more urgent and he lost control. He began a powerful driving rhythm; each thrust slamming O'Neill forward against the tiled wall. He panted, trembled, with sweat streaming down his body. The leader of SG-1, cried out with enraptured shouts, hanging on at the edge of consciousness. With blood beating in his temples Daniel thrust into his partner faster, pulling the older man's buttocks against his stomach, with a rough drive, going as far as possible. O'Neill exploded first with a hoarse cry and collapsed in the bathtub. Daniel exploded too filling his lover with his semen He glanced down at O'Neill curled in a semi-fetal position in the bathtub, totally spent, utterly limp and boneless. Little tremors and ripples coursed through his flesh. He was sweating and gasping for air. 

Daniel very embarrassed knelt in the bathtub beside his lover and held him in his arms, tightly. 

"I'm so very sorry," he said, "I lost control. Please forgive me Jack."

O'Neill nuzzled Daniel's chest feeling his eyes drift closed. 

"I think I'm cured Danny. I loved to be fucked by you,È he mumbled. Extremely tired he slipped off into a deep sleep.

* * *

On P2X-4444 a week later

In the 'guests hut'

Teal'c moved carefully at first, stroking in and out slowly, gently. Gradually, he picked up speed and intensity until he was plunging the dildo (a piece of dark polished wood - a 'welcome back' gift from the leader of the village) into O'Neill's ass as hard and fast as he possibly could. While he was fucking the older human with the sex toy, he buried his nose in his lover's pubic hair and nipped the tender skin there, enjoying the musky scent of his lover. The colonel thought he was going to pass out. His arousal was strong when he first felt the Jaffa's warm, moist, tongue slide slowly up and down his blood engorged shaft. 

Teal'c played his tongue along the underside and then over the head of O'Neill's cock and he groaned in pleasure, as he tasted the fluid leaking from the tip, savoring it. He began instinctively sucking harder as if he wanted to devour all of his partner, literally craving more of the delicious substance. As much as the Jaffa wanted to, he didn't linger long over his mate's penis. There was so much he wanted to do to him and he knew the USAF officer would come if he kept this up. So he gently released O'Neill's thick veined penis and licked his lips thoroughly, purring in pleasure.

He smiled and said, 

"You are delicious O'Neill," then he removed the dildo and bent to give his partner's cock one last loving lick or two before lifting the older human's knees. 

The Jaffa gently spread his lover's legs apart, settling between them. O'Neill's penis sliding against his stomach, he lay over the other man, slipping in his steel shaft, supporting himself on his forearms on either side of his mate's chest. He slid slowly all the way in and paused, propped on his strong arms, to catch his breath and to give O'Neill time to adjust to his considerable size. When he felt the human's inner muscles start to relax slightly, he began thrusting hard, riding his lover. The colonel moved in perfect time with Teal'c, back slightly arched, eyes closed in bliss, moaning continually. Teal'c increased his pace, muttering, 

"I love you, O'Neill" over and over as he pounded into the SG-1 leader, wanting to make Jack lose himself in the pleasure. He set a maddening pace, ramming inside again, and again and again. Each time it felt as if he was doing it harder, as if he was burying himself deeper. O'Neill was on the edge of unconsciousness. Suddenly the Jaffa howled as his lover clamped down on him hard from inside.

Jack grabbed the edge of the rush-plaited mattress frantically, murmuring, 

"I'm coming, T..."

He felt his testicles tighten and suddenly cried out as he exploded all over his lover's muscular chest and stomach, his ass muscles clenching around the Jaffa's shaft stabbing him. That was enough to trigger Teal'c's own orgasm and he came and came inside O'Neill with strangled cry. The colonel suddenly went limp, he'd passed out.

Teal'c smiled when he heard his lover snore lightly shortly after. O'Neill needed to rest after hours of almost uninterrupted sex; He thought that since his 'cure' he was insatiable. Daniel and he of course were more than happy to exhaust O'Neill alone or together, and then he stood up and left the hut in search for his other lover. He noticed Daniel running in his direction, looked pleased and excited.

Between breaths the archaeologist said, 

"The leader of the village left for the forest ten minutes ago with a group of men wanting to be pregnant. They will meet Tala, the god of love and fertility. A second group of future fathers is also ready to be lead to the god. I think you should make love to me Teal'c, then Jack and I... You have made love to Jack, yes? He's has your sperm inside of him, right?" Teal'c nodded his head and said 'yes'... "then Jack and I will join the second group, and tonight, we're going to give birth to two more boys if good fortune is with us. We have about two hours"

Teal'c nodded, 

"It is a very good idea DanielJackson. Could you please enter the hut?"

* * *

Less than two minutes later...

Teal'c placed a generous amount of grease onto his fingers then slipped his well-oiled digits between Daniel's the round cheeks. The young man was suddenly lifted up and soon felt first one then two slicked fingers inside him, stretching, teasing and expanding him in preparation. He immediately began bucking his hips as Teal'c's long and agile fingers prodded him open and his muscles started to relax. The Jaffa then placed a pillow under the human's lower back, spreading his legs a little wider and then put grease on his own cock. 

"Not like this," Daniel said, "I prefer to be fucked doggie-style", and then he moved onto all fours.

The Jaffa placed his rock hard penis at the tight entrance and slowly began to enter Daniel. The archaeologist braced his hands against the mud-made wall of the hut and arched his ass to give his lover a better angle and moaned in pure pleasure as Teal'c slowly invaded him. They stayed still for a moment, both shivering and panting in arousal while Daniel adjusted to the feeling of being filled so completely. 

When Daniel nodded, Teal'c began to slowly withdraw and the linguist bent forward a bit to better meet his lover's first thrust. The Jaffa angled for his mate's prostrate and by the strangled cry he heard, hit it the first time. Once he was sure he had the angle right, he began rocking his hips, fast, hard and deep, making Daniel jerk and shout with every thrust. The archaeologist matched his partner's maddening strokes, thrusting his hips back forcefully, using his hands braced on the wall to add extra force to his movements.

Daniel gasped then moaned when he felt Teal'c's hand closing on his rock hard penis. The Jaffa speeded up his movements, slamming into the ecstatic, writhing form in front of him, pumping the young human's' member as hard and as fast as he could in time with his thrusts. When he felt his lover at his threshold, he abandoned the blood-engorged member to squeeze the tightened testicles. Daniel screamed, feeling the heat gathering in his testicles, feeling the desire tightening in his belly. Teal'c let his head fall forward, eyes closed, groaning as each thrust and retreat inside the human's smooth, wet and warm channel. Daniel groaned as he felt his orgasm build almost to breaking point and then screamed as he was swept away by the shock waves of his intense orgasm, splashing the wall with his seed. Teal'c quickly felt the sap rising in his loins and contained himself until his excitement was too great. The Jaffa began to make little whimpers and jerks that signaled the beginnings of a powerful orgasm. He threw his head back in a strangled shout and exploded deep within Daniel, as much as he could with his throaty cry. He fell on the young human's back who let out a choked groan and collapsed on his stomach as if struck feeling his lover's hot semen and still hard cock in him, enjoying the connection, feeling sated and contented. Wonderful. After a moment Teal'c roused himself and gently let a trail of kisses along Daniel's shoulders and nape of his neck. His penis finally softened and he gently, slowly withdrew from his younger lover. He rolled him on his back and said, 

"I know that you're exhausted DanielJackson, but we need to leave the hut to join the second group of future fathers. I shall awaken O'Neill."

Daniel nodded his head, 

"Okay Teal'c, I think I'm going to ask Janet to come here."

* * *

Later, in the forest

Tala god of love and fertility floated towards Daniel who was both happy and anxious to be pregnant. I'm going to suffer when the God will make me nine-months pregnant in a matter of seconds and then I will suffer like hell to deliver the baby. He thought to himself.

He looked down at Jack already pregnant and unconscious lying down on a gurney, his vitals signs were being checked by Janet Fraiser, and suddenly he gasped, startled, when a sudden flash made him blind for a few seconds. He felt a stabbing pain in his belly then his vision faded and he passed out... in Teal'c's arms. The Jaffa lifted his now other pregnant lover onto a second gurney and everybody watched the as the archaeologist's stomach expanded bit by bit as the child he carried within developed. The SGC's CMO made a quick medical exam of Daniel and the baby. The doctor grinned and said, 

"He's fine Teal'c, like the colonel."

One hour later the petite doctor said, 

"It's time for the deliveries", before kneeling down between O'Neill and Daniel.

Teal'c knelt down beside O'Neill and moved to tears looked at the baby at lying on his stomach, his light brown skin contrasting with his lover's white. The baby was still suckling a nipple making wet noises. Teal'c stroked the newborn's back then lifted him in the air. He smiled broadly, his heart overflowing with enjoyment and exclaimed, 

"I am a father once again! And I have another son!" then he cried.

Doctor Fraiser knelt down beside Daniel and lifted the other baby in the air. She grinned and said, 

"I think Xat and Len will be very happy. They have two little brothers..."

THE END


End file.
